


nightingale // sie singt so schön

by Lizzen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen
Summary: She doesn’t do this,theydon’t do this, but she’s on her feet and in his space. He can feel her body heat; impossible. Her hand reaches out and grips his jaw. “Don’t go,” she says, fierce as can be.Something thuds deep in his heart and he ignores it. “I have to--”She’s on her tiptoes and her mouth is brushing against his. “No,” she says. Before he can have the briefest of spaces to think about what just happened, she’s grabbed him by the shoulders and is kissing him. His lips are closed and she runs her tongue lightly along them. “Stay with me,” she whispers against his mouth.





	nightingale // sie singt so schön

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reylo Week 2018, Wednesday, April 25, “Touch”. 
> 
> This is Trish47's fault. And th_esaurus helped. Those bishes. (I love them).

////

 

 

 

It’s sort of strange, how it begins.

*  
He’s changed into his nightclothes, he’s reaching for the light when a solitary form appears in the center of his vision. She’s a shadow first before becoming fully realized. Arm bands and cropped pants. His eyes are filled with her and he swallows roughly. This is-- this _means_ \--

“Hello,” she says; not kindly, not unkind.

*  
She calls him _Kylo_ and something deeply rooted inside of him just aches.

That wasn’t what she--

And he straightens. She’s respecting his wishes. Respecting who he is.

(and yet--)

*  
They talk often; the past, the future. Never the present. Too dangerous. He always notes her clothing, asks if she’s on a cold planet, a desert planet, a swamp planet, a--

And she’ll smile, look away. “That would be telling,” she sing songs, changes the subject.

*  
He asks once, only once, about his mother. And she stares at him a long time before: “She misses you.”

This is why he only asks once.

*  
She never asks about the First Order, never pries about his actions and duties and loyalty. She only asks how he feels. “Tell me _that_ , since you can’t--” she will say each time.

Something soft seems to buckle inside of him. And when he opens his mouth, words spill out so easily.

*  
Many things, many responsibilities shift to Hux because he’s so busy--

Thinking of her.

Talking to her.

Being with her.

*  
It’s been good today; it’s been so good. He’s feeling light and careless and he’s smiled far more than he’s comfortable with, and he’s sensing her happiness with him. A strange, peculiar emotion emanating from her. She doesn’t hate-- he thinks and then stops. Before he can finish the sentence. Before his shame can begin and spiral out.

Then, in his ears, his true ears, he hears a familiar tone. Kylo closes his eyes, shuts her out. “I have to go.” And he sighs. “Hux,” is his explanation.

“Fuck the general,” she says. “I can’t-- don’t. I’m not ready for you to leave.”

The words surprise him; and yet, he feels so alive hearing them. He feels so alive with her.

Then--

She doesn’t do this, _they_ don’t do this, but she’s on her feet and in his space. He can feel her body heat; impossible. Her hand reaches out and grips his jaw. “Don’t go,” she says, fierce as can be.

The touch is electric and a shudder grows from the depths of his belly outward. His hand lifts and he thinks about it before touching her back, afraid of what--

His fingers curl around her wrist, pulling her hand from his face. “I have duties.”

“--to destroy the galaxy, I know,” she says, shaming. And staring up at him with a laser focus. “I just thought you’d stay this time. With me.”

Something thuds deep in his heart and he ignores it. “I have to--”

She’s on her tiptoes and her mouth is brushing against his. “No,” she says. Before he can have the briefest of spaces to think about what just happened, she’s grabbed him by the shoulders and is kissing him. His lips are closed and she runs her tongue lightly along them. “Stay with me,” she whispers against his mouth, and his lips part.

Deepening the kiss immediately, she kisses him through the Force with more warmth than he’d ever expect. Ever dream of. Her kisses start slow and luxurious, a lingering sort of “hello” and then they become surprisingly heated; an ardor that builds. He feels it in his knees, feels a difficulty staying upright. Still, his hands move, he begins to cradle her close.

It’s impossible, but he breathes in deep and smells her in his nose.

“I have to--” he starts and he senses that her cheeks are wet.

“No,” she says, a quiet sound with a fierce resonance; his heart melts.

Kissing Rey is like losing his head in battle; time doesn’t seem to be linear. There are future kisses ripe for the plucking, and past kisses to remember. Present kisses to savor. He’s lost in one kiss before he realizes another has begun. Punch drunk, he sways and she holds him tight in her arms. Holding him up.

How easy he could move his hands, explore her further, but all he wants: her mouth. He can’t get enough of it.

She kisses without holding back; fierce and free. And he wonders, he considers how deeply in love he could be if--

“I need you to stay with me just a little longer,” she says, and his hand catches her wrist.

“Wait--” he intones before her mouth closes over his, her hand cups the hardness between his legs. And he loses any interest in anything but the taste and touch of her.

The grip of her hand tightens just a little and he whimpers, awkwardly thrusts just a little against her. He’s immediately embarrassed, reaches down to clutch at her wrist, pull it away. “This is not--” he attempts, and she looks at him with the softest expression.

And she kisses him a quietness now. A simplicity in the touch of her lips against his, and a sweetness in her hand combing through his hair. “Rey,” he hears himself whisper, “oh, Rey.”

When he’s lost, when he feels like he’s drowning in her arms, she pulls back. Pulls away. Her cheeks are such a pretty shade of pink. She breathes in, seems to collect herself. And then:

“The Resistance sends their regards,” she says, and with a strange sort of look.

“What?” he says before he feels the entire space station rock with an explosion. “Wait--”

Her hand reaches up, touches his cheek, fond but _different_. “You have ten minutes to evacuate. And my tractor beam is ready to collect you.” She pushes in, presses a kiss to the corner of his lips and then--

She disappears, a severing of the connection, and a dark vacuum replaces her.

Kylo’s mouth opens, then shuts. His senses expand and he can feel her presence, a real thing, distant yet close by. Her-- this-- distraction was effective.

The ground beneath him rocks again and he reaches for his saber. Calculates the closest ship and has to admit the best option is an escape pod. He swears violently but he can feel a certain instability in the station. This is-- he thinks--

_This is it._

*  
It’s sort of strange, how it ends.

 

 

 

////

**Author's Note:**

> So, should there be a Rey POV coda? :)


End file.
